The size of computer and telecommunication device components has continually decreased, making possible ever-smaller computerized devices. Some computerized devices, such as telecommunication devices are now sufficiently small that a user can wear them or incorporate them into articles of clothing.
Originally rigid devices, such as computer display devices have recently been developed that are flexible and thus that can be shaped into a wide variety of desired configurations.
A need exists for a wearable computerized device that incorporates a display screen that can be affixed to a fingernail. A need also exists for a wearable computerized device that incorporates a flexible display that can be affixed to a fingernail.